


How Cute It Is

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Akiko wants to swap clothes with her girlfriend. Wakana would rather die.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlnamedlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/gifts).



Wakana wrinkled her nose in disgust at the outfit laid out on her bed. The t-shirt covered in random Engrish and the short pink shorts looked nice enough on her girlfriend, but they weren't her style at all.

Akiko folded her arms. She'd already donned one of Wakana's cute-and-elegant blouse/dress ensembles, and she'd even taken a curler to her hair to imitate the taller woman's natural waves. "Come on, Princess. _You're_ the one who did a whole segment on your show about how cute it is when couples swap clothes."

"That was a paid advertisement!" Wakana moaned. Was there no getting out of this?

Wait. There just _might_ be.

She turned to Akiko, a dangerous grin on her face. "Don't you think it would be better if we weren't wearing clothes, Akiko?"

"Eh?!" A furious blush spread across Akiko's cheeks. "I—!"

(In the end neither of them wore anything at all, and they were both perfectly happy with that.)


End file.
